Coincidencias
by Marti-Kimitachi
Summary: La vida es una coincidencia tras otra , ¿Verdad, Nanako? SakumoxOC. /Precuela de Light and Darkness


_**Coincidencias **__by MartiKimitachiHatake_

_Parte 1: !Hola! Soy Nanako_

A través de la muchedumbre que traspasaba una de las calles principales de la villa oculta de la Hoja, un joven Sakumo Hatake caminaba hacia su casa. Estaba cansado y frustrado.( Un pergamino robado, unos cuantos malos y esas cosas que suelen pasar en las misiones ninja). La susodicha misión les había durado más de lo previsto y otra vez casi no salen vivos, que ya viene siendo algo normal. Pero lo que más le molestaba, aparte de haber puesto prácticamente un pie en la tumba, era que se había lastimado la mano derecha, y su mano derecha era extremadamente importante para blandir su tan querido tantô. El Colmillo de la Hoja no podía permitirse el lujo de lesionarse justo esa mano, pero había tenido la mala suerte de que era exactamente eso lo que le había pasado. No podría salir de misiones y la inactividad no le gustaba nada.

—Tsk—Protestó mientras se ajustaba la venda—Daría lo que fuera por ser ambidiestro. —Murmuró para sus adentros.

Siguió caminando hacia su casa cuando le sobresaltó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Perdone.

Sakumo se paró y suspiró hondamente. Se dio la vuelta y contestó lo más borde que pudo, lanzando una mirada asesina como si la chica que tenía delante fuera su peor enemiga. Casi se podía apreciar un aura negra a su alrededor.

—Qué.

—Eh… ¿Me podría decir dónde hay algún sitio para comer? Estoy un poco perdida— Le preguntó una chica morena de ojos negros, intimidada por la mirada asesina que le había _dedicado_ Sakumo.

—Si sigues por esta calle hay un ramen bar— Y con esta escueta explicación, Sakumo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

La chica se quedó clavada en el suelo.

—_Qué demonios le pasa a la gente de esta aldea. Con lo amable que era el Hokage…— _Pensó indignada.

Nanako acababa de llegar a Konoha buscando una mejor preparación como shinobi, teniendo sólo los conocimientos básicos del tema. Venía de una pequeña aldea cercana, que no le venía bien a su carácter investigador y curioso. Nanako Sûo buscaba en Konoha una vida más activa e interesante.

Comió un plato de ramen y se dirigió al apartamento que había alquilado. Era pronto, así que limpió y colocó los muebles que le habían traído con la mudanza. Se paró y miró a su alrededor satisfecha. No era un piso muy grande, pero tampoco necesitaba gran cosa. Con una habitación, un baño, el salón y una cocina se apañaría de maravilla.

Pero se detuvo delante de un espacio de pared que quedaba libre. Faltaba algo en el salón.

— _¡Mi niño!… ¡No cabía por la puerta!, ¿Por qué las puertas son tan pequeñas en esta maldita villa? En mi aldea son más grandes, oh si, a lo mejor es que es inversamente proporcional: cuanto más grande es la aldea, ¿Más pequeñas son las puertas?_

Nanako soltó una carcajada por su propia ocurrencia, pensaba demasiado sobre cosas absurdas, se dijo. Pero así son los científicos.

Tendría que comprar un piano que cupiese por la puerta del apartamento. No quería tener que montar y desmontar el que tenía en la casa de sus padres porque sabía que ya no sería igual, así que ese lo dejó allí. Justo le había dado por aprender a tocar uno de los instrumentos más caros y difíciles de transportar.

Pero intentó tranquilizarse. Se sentó en el sofá y calculó mentalmente el dinero que tenía...

Descubrió que tendría que buscarse un trabajo lo que se dice ya si quería comprarse un piano mínimamente decente. (Nota- Para Nanako Sûo algo mínimamente decente solía ser lo más caro de la tienda de música).

Se quedó pensando... pensando... y sin querer se quedó dormida en sofá.

.

.

Después de tomar una urgente ducha, Sakumo se sentó en su cama y puso algo de música Rock. Suspiró mientras se cambiaba el vendaje de la mano. Cuando terminó se recostó en la cama perezosamente. Ya se estaba quedando adormilado cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Había sido un día muy largo...así que decidió ignorar esa llamada.

.

.

— _¡No podría bajar esa… música!_—Pensó la chica que en esos momentos tocaba la puerta de su vecino.

— ¡Oiga!

.

.

La estrategia de ignorar _sorpresivamente_ no surtió efecto. Tendría que salir.

Sakumo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

— ¿Si?— Preguntó adormilado. No estaba todo lo presentable que debería. El pelo suelto, normalmente recogido en una coleta, le caía por los hombros y la frente rebeldemente. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y estaba descalzo. Su camisa negra le resbalaba por el cuello dejando su hombro descubierto.

—Hola, esto… ¿Podría…? Un momento… ¿No le he visto antes?—Preguntó Nanako intentando averiguar la cara del hombre entre la mata de pelo gris.

Sakumo procesó la información y se quedó pensativo—... puede. Uno se encuentra con tanta gente en esta aldea tan pequeña... ¿Nombre?

—Nanako Sûo

—Ah… ¡sí! …pues, no me suena— El chico iba a cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Espere, espere! Venía a decirle si podría bajar un poco la música. —Dijo Nanako desesperadamente antes de que Sakumo cerrara.

—Vale…— Sakumo se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa, pero se dio cuenta de algo antes de hacerlo— Oye, tú… ¿No serás la nueva?

— ¿Nueva? No sé, me acabo de mudar, si eso me hace ser "la nueva"…

—Entonces… creo que mañana nos vemos— Y cerró la puerta.

Nanako se quedó clavada en el piso durante unos segundos—Maldita sea. —Murmuró para sí misma— ¡Me cerró la puerta en las narices!

.

.

_Parte 2: ¡Hola! soy Sakumo_

Al día siguiente un halcón en la ventana despertó a Nanako, que, no sin mucho esfuerzo y despotricando contra la susodicha ave, se levantó para leer el mensaje que le traían.

Le iban a poner un tutor, y debía reunirse con él a las 10:30 de la mañana. Nanako miró la hora, eran las 9, así que se vistió y cogió los libros que el día anterior había sacado prestados de la biblioteca. Después de leer durante un tiempo, salió por la puerta a las 10:15.

Cuando iba de camino se dio cuenta de algo. Su vecino le había dicho que ya se verían mañana.

—Oh…—Nanako se dio cuenta con horror de que seguramente sería su tutor. Suspiró jactándose de esto y siguió caminando. —_Pues menudas pintas traía… ¿Será chunnin o jounnin? Supongo que chunnin, no van a dejarme a cargo de un jounnin, eso sería mucho pedir._

La chica por fin llegó a su destino, y encontró a Sakumo esperándola.

—Buenos días, ¿No nos conocemos de antes?— Saludó Sakumo ya más amablemente que el día anterior. Había superado su "trauma" y estaba más descansado.

—Si— Respondió Nanako comedidamente.

—Bueno, así mejor, ¿No? .Yo voy a ser el encargado de supervisar tu entrenamiento. Tú eras…—Dijo intentando recordar su nombre.

—Nanako Sûo.

—Ajá. Yo Sakumo Hatake— El hombre sacó la ficha de Nanako de un archivador que llevaba y empezó a leer—Vale, veo que has cursado tres años de academia y… Eh —Sakumo se paró al ver que Nanako había palidecido— ¿Qué sucede?

La chica sacó de su mochila el libro que había estado leyendo antes y empezó a ojearlo nerviosa. De repente Nanako se sobresaltó. Señaló a Sakumo y luego miró el libro. Incrédula, volvió a hacer lo mismo.

—Eh... ¿Qué pasa?

—...—Nanako parecía ajena a su alrededor.

— ¿Nanako? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Usted!

—Si… ¿Yo?—Preguntó señalándose.

— ¡Usted es…!

— ¿Yo soy…?—Preguntó Sakumo, esperando el final de la frase para averiguar el misterio de quién era.

— ¡ Colmillo Blanco!—Dijo Nanako como si se tratara de una estrella de cine.

Sakumo soltó una carcajada—Bonito ¿Eh? Será por el pelo…, qué se yo, aquí la gente pone motes sin preguntar—Dijo indignado.

Nanako se sorprendió. Esperaba de todo, menos un ninja famoso como sempai.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro—Dijo Sakumo.

— ¿Cómo es que vas a ser mi sempai? Nunca esperé un Jounnin, y menos al Colmillo Blanco.

Sakumo sonrió— Bueno, tengo un problemilla y no voy a poder salir a hacer misiones, así que, en fin, para no parar completamente de hacer cosas, me han asignado ,¿cómo decirlo? Esta misión sencilla.

—Ah…_Conque misión sencilla, ¿eh?_

—En fin... Volviendo a temas relacionado contigo, ¿Qué tal se te da el ninjutsu?

—Sé lo básico, supongo: Bunshin no jutsu, kawarimi... Ah, y también puedo invocar gatos ninja.

Sakumo enarcó una ceja — ¿Gatos ninja?

—Si, en mi aldea es frecuente, estamos muy ligados a los gatos. Casi cualquier persona que tenga el mínimo control sobre el chakra puede invocarlos.

—Ajá... bueno, pues invócalos cuando yo no esté en alrededores…—Sakumo pensó en alto.

Nanako le miró extrañada— ¿No te gustan los gatos?

El hombre pegó un respingo, ya había hablado más de la cuenta. Maldita sea, cómo le gustaba hablar—Digamos que me gustan más los perros— Sakumo carraspeó. — ¿Y genjutsus?

(Nota: Sakumo Hatake, el Colmillo Blanco, conocido en varios países como un ninja con mucho talento y muy peligroso, tenía fobia a los gatos…)

—No mucho…—Respondió la chica.

—Bueno…la verdad es que yo genjutsu no te puedo enseñar, soy más del estilo taijutsu, habla con Orochimaru, a él se le da bastante bien. Aunque...es un poco frío y antipático. Yo no hablo mucho con él, la verdad es que me da yuyu.

—Me dejas más tranquila, iré a hablar con él— Dijo Nanako sarcástica.

.

.

_Parte 3: ¡Miau!_

Nanako empezó el entrenamiento con Sakumo. Él le ayudó a mejorar su ninjutsu y taijutsu. A la semana se comenzar, le preguntó por su invocación.

— ¿Podrías invocar a tu summon?

—Si…pero, ¿A cuál? Invoco a varios gatos—Le preguntó Nanako.

—Invoca al cual con el que tengas más confianza.

Nanako asintió. Se sacó un poco de sangre del dedo, formuló los sellos necesarios y puso las manos en el suelo. Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció un gato que casi se podría confundir con un tigre enfrente de ella.

—Nanako… ¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó el animal mirando a su alrededor buscando a un adversario. Su pelaje era marrón con algunas manchas blanquecinas, y le llegaba a Nanako por la mitad del muslo en cuando a altura. Tenía una bandana ninja negra colocada en el cuello.

—No, Nekomaru, tranquilo, no pasa nada, no vayas a atacar a Sakumo-san. Estoy entrenando con él, quería verte.

El gato asintió tranquilo. Sakumo le miró curioso —Es bastante grande.

—Sí, bueno, no es un gato normal—Respondió Nanako. —Una señora amiga de mis padres me enseñó a invocarlo, tiene bastantes años. Ella es su dueña real, pero a mí también me ayuda.

—Bien… ¿Qué puede hacer?

—Bueno, como ves, habla, Ehh…

—Oye—Interrumpió el gato—No habléis de mí como si no estuviera aquí—Dijo molesto.

Nanako rio nerviosamente—Si, bueno, perdón. En fin, lo que decía: Nekomaru, aunque parezca que es de tipo ataque, no lo es. En los combates, si es que tuviera alguno, que aún no es el caso, me podría ayudar como defensa y, también hace buenas estrategias.

— ¿Estrategias?

—Sí, bueno, él es inteligente. También analiza muy bien a las personas en cuanto las ve, aunque sea por primera vez. Eso es útil para conocer a tu enemigo en pocos segundos. ¿Verdad, Nekomaru?

—Eso dicen—Contestó el summon.

—Interesante…—Murmuró Sakumo arrodillándose en frente del gato—Prueba conmigo.

Nanako miró a su gato aterrada. —_Por favor, que no diga ninguna estupidez. Este maldito gato es demasiado sincero…_

Nekomaru miró fijamente a Sakumo antes de hablar—Por lo que veo tu nombre es Sakumo…de momento no consigo averiguar tu apellido, luego trataré. Veamos… por tu vestimenta pareces ser chunnin o jounnin de Konoha… más bien jounnin yo creo, noto en ti un chakra poderoso, y extraño… Tienes la mano derecha vendada, por lo que, es posible que la utilices para empuñar una espada o que seas de los que utilizan taijutsu. Creo que será lo de la espada, lo confirmo cuando veo que llevas la vaina vacía de un tantô en la espalda. Bien… pelo gris… eso no es muy común. Chakra poderoso, tantô, pelo plateado, Jounnin, Konoha, no puedes ser más que El Colmillo Blanco, por lo tanto, Sakumo Hatake.

Sakumo quedó un rato en silencio para luego reír—Acertaste.

Nanako suspiró, por lo menos el gato no había dicho ninguna barbaridad.

— ¿Notas el chakra de la gente?—Le preguntó Sakumo a Nekomaru.

—SI, bueno, el tuyo es difícil no notarle. Pero sí que suelo notarlos con facilidad. Por ejemplo, el de Nanako es ¿cómo decirlo? Pausado, creo. Tranquilo, circula con normalidad.

—Nekomaru me está intentando enseñar como notar el chakra de la gente. Pero es complicado—Dijo Nanako sonrojada.

—Bueno—Sakumo apuntó algo en una hoja, el Hokage le había pedido un informe de Nanako—Será mejor que mantengas a Nekomaru contigo en los entrenamientos, veo que puede ser interesante que te ayude en algunas cosas. Eres uno de esos extraños casos en la que la invocaron supera a su amo. Yo puedo enseñarte todo lo que quieras de taijutsu y ninjutsu, y tu invocación nos ayudará a que puedas aprender a controlar tu chakra. Primero vamos a ver de qué tipo es—Sakumo sacó unos papeles del bolsillo y le tendió uno a Nanako

—Aplícale chakra.

Nanako asintió. Condujo algo de chakra a la yema de sus dedos. Al poco tiempo, el papel se arrugó. — ¿Y esto?

—Como se ha arrugado, significa que tienes chakra de tipo rayo. Por ejemplo, si se hubiera cortado seria de tipo viento.

— ¡Ah! Era para eso…

Sakumo asintió.

—Y… ¿Tu chakra de que tipo es…? Es por curiosidad—Nanako rió nerviosa.

— ¿El mío? Ni sé. —Respondió Sakumo encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿No lo sabes?

—No—Sakumo cogió un papel para mostrarle. Al aplicarle chakra, el papel directamente… ¿se desintegró? O eso le pareció a Nanako.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé. Desapareció—Dijo Sakumo sin darle mucha importancia—Siempre me ha pasado lo mismo, debo ser rarito.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué lees?— Preguntó Sakumo a una muy concentrada Nanako.

La chica levantó el libro , donde en la tapa se podía leer: "Código ninja"

—Me lo estoy intentando aprender de memoria... pero es difícil, hay muchos puntos y...

Sakumo le cogió el libro, sin prisa pero sin pausa — No es necesario que te lo aprendas. Sólo leelo —Dijo exasperado el chico.

Nanako le miró extrañada- ¿?

Sakumo abrió el libro y citó: "La misión es lo primordial, nada puede interrumpirla ,sea una lesión o el fallecimiento de algún miembro del equipo", Artículo 24—Sakumo miró a Nanako y prosiguió—"Los ninja no deben mostrar sus sentimientos… serán tratados como útiles al mando del kage…" Artículo 25. No sé tú, pero yo me niego a proseguir una misión habiendo muerto uno de mis compañeros, y no me hace gracia el ser considerado un arma al servicio del estado.

—Ya… Es cierto si lo miras de esa manera. —Dijo Nanako pensativa.

—Las norma están para que haya cierta organización, pero no tienes que tomarlas al pie de a letra. No hay nada blanco o negro, es gris. Mira esto—Sakumo le tendió un libro—Es el borrador de la primera parte de un libro que está escribiendo un amigo mío. Aún no tiene título, pero está muy bien.

Nanako asintió—Lo leeré… ¿Quién lo ha escrito?

—Jiraiya— Respondió Sakumo con una sonrisa socarrona

Nanako rió— ¿Seguro que esto es serio?

—Supongo...—Dijo Sakumo —Jiraiya siempre nos puede sorprender.

Nanako rió y comenzó a leer.

A Sakumo le encantaba verla sonreír.

.

.

_Parte 4: Preocupación_

Hacía un mes que Sakumo había partido en una misión, ya que su mano estaba ya perfectamente , y no volvía. Nanako estaba extrañada, así que fue a preguntarle al Hokage.

—He perdido el contacto por radio con el equipo—Dijo serio el Nidaime.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Tranquila… acabo de enviar un escuadrón de búsqueda.

—Ah...

— ¿Y ese interés por Sakumo?—Preguntó el Hokage con tono pícaro.

—Ehh, no, si... si yo preguntaba también por todo el equipo y ... bueno , son compañeros , ya sabeee... jejejeje—Respondió Nanako riendo nerviosamente.

—Ah... claro—Dijo el Hokage no muy convencido.

—B-bueno, que yo me voy yendo a casa, Sayonara Nidaime-sama.

Nanako suspiró y volvió a casa.

Pasaron dos días hasta que el grupo de búsqueda regresó con el equipo se Sakumo.

De los cinco integrantes del equipo, dos volvían con heridas superficiales, de los tres otros, uno estaba intacto, y el otro tenía alguna herida importante. Sakumo volvía gravemente herido. Fueron hospitalizados. Cuando Nanako se enteró, preguntó por lo ocurrido.

—Lo teníamos todo perdido, el enemigo era el doble. Conseguimos escapar de ellos un tiempo, pero nos encontraron de nuevo. Si no llega a aparecer el escuadrón de refuerzo, nos matan—Le relató el miembro del equipo que se encontraba mejor—Si sobrevivimos un rato más, fue por Sakumo-sempai.

Nanako preguntó preocupada si podía ir a ver a Sakumo. Se lo permitieron, pero el chico estaba inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

Entró en la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama. Sakumo respiraba entrecortadamente, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Nanako comprobó que tenía fiebre, y tenía vendado todo el torso.

—Siempre anteponiendo la seguridad de los demás a la tuya, ¿Eh?, Qué imprudente—Murmuró Nanako.

Estuvo un rato observándole dormir cuando el chico hizo amago de despertarse. Nanako se dio cuenta de que estaba_ demasiado_ cerca de él y se separó con urgencia.

— ¿Hm? ¿Nanako…? … Que... ¡Qué ha pasado!—Sakumo se levantó de golpe, lo que le produjo soltar un quejido acto seguido.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo está bien, solucionado… Estás en Konoha, en el hospital—Dijo Nanako tumbándolo de nuevo. Al ver su mirada de preocupación, añadió— Todo están bien. ¡El que está peor eres tú, idiota!

Sakumo sonrió— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Nanako se ruborizó y desvió la vista hacia otro lado— Ehm... ¿Es que está prohibido o qué? Encima que vengo a ver cómo estás…—Dijo, quejándose— Me preocupabas…

—Ah… Es agradable— Dijo Sakumo al aire

— ¿Eh? ¿El qué?—Preguntó Nanako extrañada.

—Que alguien se preocupe por ti— Sakumo sonrió.

La chica podría haber sido confundida con el tapiz rojo de la silla.

.

.

_Part 5: ¿Qué fue eso?_

Nanako había recibido hace poco tiempo una llamada de su madre. Ésta se quejaba de la decisión tomada por su hija de vivir en Konoha. La chica no quería irse cuando terminara su entrenamiento, en la villa de Konoha la vida era mucho más interesante que en su aburrida aldea. Llevaba seis meses allí, y ya había hecho amigos, compañeros…Sakumo… No quería perder todo eso de vista. Además, comenzó a intensarse por la historia de la aldea, y consiguió un trabajo ordenando archivos.

Sakumo la vio alterada y le preguntó por lo que le sucedía. Cuando Nanako se lo contó, le pidió consejo para convencer a sus padres. Sakumo no supo contestarla muy bien, alegando que él hacía mucho que ya no recordaba cómo tratar con la familia, pero le dijo que podría ser bueno que les hiciera una larga visita y luego volviera a Konoha.

Y así, Nanako se marchó un mes, y Sakumo le echó de menos. Definitivamente, el chico debía admitir que algo sentía por ella… y se arrepintió, siendo egoísta, de haberle dado ese consejo

Nanako consiguió convencer a sus padres, no sin mucha discusión. Durante ese mes también echó de menos a alguien que yo me sé.

A la vuelta, Nanako llegó a su casa. Sacó las llaves para abrir cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Sakumo acababa de salir por su puerta. La chica se dio la vuelta, quedaron frente a frente, y se formó un silencio incómodo.

Sincronizados, y sin saber por qué, se fundieron en un abrazo.

Sin ganas de separarse, Nanako pensó bien la situación y se separó de él.

—Eh…esto..lo sient—La chica no pudo continuar por culpa de los labios de Sakumo.

El chico actuó de forma impulsiva, pero por unos segundos intentó no pensarlo. Si Nanako no le había soltado ya una bofetada era porque todo iba bien. _Relax…_

Se separaron y Sakumo se dispuso a recibir el golpe/grito/denuncia por acoso por parte de Nanako…

Pero nada de eso llegó. Sintió una sensación cálida y agradable en la mejilla. Nanako estaba utilizando chakra curativo en una rajita que Sakumo tenía en el rostro.

—No te cuidas— Dijo la chica como si nada—Estaba infectándose…

Sakumo la miró extrañado— ¿Desde cuándo sabes utilizar ninjutsu médico? _¿Y por qué reaccionas tan raro después de... ya sabes?_

—Bueno… he aprovechado este mes—Respondió tranquila—Además he hablado con mis padres, ¡Ya está todo solucionado!—Finalizó sonriente.

…

Silencio incómodo de nuevo…

—Bueno…voy a entrar a casa—Dijo Nanako finalmente.

Sakumo asintió—Esto… no te vuelvas… a ir… tanto tiempo—Dijo sonrojado (cosa bien extraña , tratándose de Sakumo Hatake)

—Sakumo yo..eh … no me iré porque…eh…—Titubeó Nanako , reuniendo la suficiente fuerza para hablarle a Sakumo.

La chica no pudo continuar al escucharse un tremendo estruendo en la villa.

—Pero... ¿Qué...?—Sakumo salió del edificio y Nanako le siguió. Por el camino se toparon con un niño rubio de unos trece años que estaba buscando al Colmillo Blanco.

—Minato, ¿Qué sucede allá fuera?—Preguntó Sakumo.

—Jiraiya-sensei me mandó buscarle, Sakumo-sempai. Nos atacan.

Sakumo miró a Nanako serio—Ven conmigo. No te separes de mí y ten cuidado… esto será más difícil que las misiones a las que has ido.

Nanako asintió y se fueron por el pasillo.

.

.

_Part 6: Attack_

Avanzaron hasta donde estaba Jiraiya con el segundo Hokage y Sakumo preguntó por la situación.

Les atacaba la villa de la lluvia. La segunda guerra ninja parecía no querer irse de Konoha. El ataque había comenzado con una pelea con un grupo de Konoha en el bosque. La situación había empeorado, y pedían refuerzos para abatir al numeroso grupo de la villa de la lluvia.

Nanako estaba asustada, nunca se había visto envuelta en una situación así.

—Sakumo , avanzad más hacia el bosque—Dijo Jiraiya.

El chico asintió y dijo a Nanako que le siguiera.

Al poco tiempo de comenzar a andar, se toparon con el enemigo

—Nanako, cúbreme—Ordenó Sakumo.

El Colmillo Blanco desenvainó su tantô, que empezó a relucir al aplicarle su chakra , de naturaleza extraña pero muy poderoso, que le daba su sobrenombre. El ninja de la lluvia le lanzaba shurikens que Sakumo esquivaba y Nanako detenía.

Después de unos cuantos movimientos, el ninja desconocido lanzó un kunai que Nanako no pudo esquivar. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor al clavársele el kunai en el brazo.

Sakumo blandió el tantô con fuerza y se lo clavó al ninja en el estómago aprovechando su despiste. Sin más contemplaciones sacó el arma del cuerpo y el shinobi enemigo cayó al suelo.

Sakumo se dio la vuelta y Nanako en ese momento vio en sus ojos la mirada de un asesino que se fue suavizando unos momentos después. La chica sabía cómo era Sakumo, pero también la fama que tenía como ninja.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Sakumo limpiando su arma y acercándose a ella.

—Sí, más o menos…—Respondió Nanako mirando el cuerpo del ninja de la lluvia.

Sakumo se dio cuenta de esto—La vida que hemos elegido es así, Nanako. No le des más vueltas.

.

El ataque finalizó rápidamente, la guerra finalmente terminó y Konoha volvió a la paz.

Pasó otro mes, y ni Nanako ni Sakumo mencionaron el "accidente" ocurrido el día en el que la chica volvió de casa de sus padres.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Sakumo tendría que irse a una misión larga.

.

.

_Parte 7: Siendo sinceros y directos tú y yo..._

— ¿Cuándo vas a volver?— Preguntó Nanako apenada. Se había encontrado con Sakumo en las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta de que se iba de misión a largo plazo.

—Dentro de un mes, dos, un año…Quién sabe…— Respondió él, resignado.

—Bueno…

—Si…

Nanako pensó que ESE era el momento y reunió todo su valor y expulsó fuera de su mente el sentido común que le quedaba—Te voy a echar de menos— Dijo tímidamente.

Sakumo sonrió y la abrazó—Y yo.

—Sakumo…yo…hm...

—¿…? ¿Si...? _Como no hable ya, lo haré yo… _

—Ten cuidado _!Eso no era!_

—De acuerdo…

—Oye, Sakumo , hace un tiempo que quería hablar contigo… _Primer paso !Completado!_

—Ah… dime.

—Es acerca de nosotros…

— ¿Nosotros? _Venga, explícate , mujer_

—Si…

—Ah…

Sakumoesto,yo,buenoalomejorpodríamos…saliraalgunsitionosé…esque…megustasmuchoy…te..te…q—Dijo Nanako como si fuera un Yan de Memorias de Idhun*

Sakumo tuvo que procesar esa frase e intentar separar en su cerebro un sonido de otro.

—Yo…

—Entiendo. _Genial ahora me dirá "te prefiero como amiga" esto es una estupidez…_

—Yo también…— Intentó proseguir Sakumo

—Ya, bueno, nada, olvídalo , me… me voy ,no importa _¿Cómo pretendo que____Hatake Sakumo____se fije en mí?_

—Nanako, escúchame…

—No, si no hace falta que me digas más…

—Nanako, he dicho que yo también…

—Sí, ya… eh… ¿Qué?

—… Te quiero—Dijo Sakumo riéndose entre dientes sin poder evitarlo.

Nanako se recostó en la pared soltando un suspiro

—…—

-¿Nanako?

Y la chica se colgó del cuello del chico— !SAKUMO!— Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos

EL Colmillo Blanco sonrió y la dio un beso.

.

.

.

.

.

_Parte 8: Coincidencias (final)_

—…Y así fue como el primer Hokage formó Konoha hace muchos años…— Contaba una madre a su hijo bastante interesado por el tema.

—... Interesante—Dijo el niño asintiendo- Pero... Oka-san , ¿Tú no eres de Konoha , no?

—No, soy de una aldea cercana—Respondió Nanako guardando el libro.

— ¿Entonces, esta historia te la ha contado Otou-san?

—Si

—Ah…

—Bueno, Kakashi-kun, a dormir— Dijo Nanako pasando su mano por el pelo del niño

—Vale… buenas noches—Y Kakashi se fue a su habitación.

—Y he dicho a DORMIR no a leer, ni a practicar puntería con el perro, ni cosas raras, ¿Eh?—Le advirtió Nanako

—... Bueno _¡Mecachis!_ —Dijo el niño desde su cuarto.

—Conbawa...—Se despidió Nanako con una sonrisa.

Entonces agradeció haber llegado a Konoha años atrás, _justo_ a la aldea donde se encontraba _justamente _ese vecino que ponía la música tan alta, y que _por coincidencia _llegó a ser su compañero, amigo, novio, y más tarde marido.

Nanako agradeció todas esas Coincidencias, una detrás de otra.

.

.

***Las memorias de Idhun es una trilogía de literatura fantástica de una autora española. En esa historia aparecen los Yan , que son unos seres que hablan muy rápido XD Eraincreíble tratardeleereso,¡tevolviasloca! (si, así hablaban xD)**

**Aquí está de nuevo Marti-chan atacando con su fanatismo con los Hatake's XD (esta vez solo cuento en mi reparto con el mayor. XD)**

**La verdad es que no sabía exactamente que personalidad darle a Sakumo. Como Nanako es un OC, no hubo problema, pero Sakumo ya era otro cantar. Le puse como una persona alegre pero sin llegar a ser un Gai o un Naruto XD Tampoco quería que fuese Kakashi 2 , porque yo ,por ejemplo, en personalidad a mis padres no me parezco demasiado , solo en cosas concretas y porque para algo me han educado ellos XDD**

**En fin, espero que haya quedado creíble.**

**Saludos n.n**


End file.
